Careless Misunderstanding
by ricesplash
Summary: Maka and Soul. Two people. Two souls. Two partners who were made for the other. A little careless misunderstanding cannot tear them apart. That's why they can always manage to stay together. Soul/Maka. Romance or Friendship - either that fits you. Rated T because I can.


Pairing: Soul/Maka (SoMa)

Type: One-shot

Rating: T-13+

Summary: Maka and Soul. Two people. Two souls. Two partners who were made for the other. A little careless misunderstanding cannot tear them apart. That's why they can always manage to stay together.

* * *

Maka swirled her spoon around in the chocolate coloured coffee. The sound of people chattering in the cafe blurred into a long hum. Groups of friends laughing, couples ordering sweet foods, children getting food on their faces were spread throughout the colourful cafe.

Maka was all alone. She had thought that some air and space would be best for her, but it has only made her feel much worse. She was drowning in her own ocean of loneliness and regret.

She stood up, leaving her mug still half full and walked out. As soon as she stepped out the door, a fresh breeze of wind greeted her face, and her loose, sandy hair danced with the wind.

Would she return home that night, even she wasn't sure herself. Staying over Tsubaki's for the night seemed like a tempting choice, but she wasn't too sure she could put up with Black Star. That child was just too much of a nuisance. Liz and Patty's was another option, but Kidd's OCD was not something Maka was in the mood for. But on top of that, she knew she could not leave this fight unsolved for much too longer. It was only going to become more childish and immature in her head.

Heading home was her final decision. She had to be mature about this. But although her mind said go, her body said no.

The words from the early morning had hurt too much. She couldn't do it. It brought much pain to her heart and messed with her mind. The words that had come out of her smart mouth was just as worse. At the time, it sounded as if she had meant it, but now she fully regrets it.

From frustration and confusion, she storms off in the opposite direction, wanting to clear her mind, but only messing it up more.

* * *

Soul was sitting on the sofa, head facing down and hands in his hair.

The apartment feels so lonely.

The curtains are shut, blocking any sunlight from entering. Dishes are left in the sink, unwashed. The television is left on, humming quietly in the background, calling for attention. Clothes, stationery, and other bits and pieces of belongings were scattered on the floor, covering the apartment tiles.

He knew he should go look for her. She could be in trouble, or lost. Lonely, or stuck in a crowd she doesn't want to be in. The thoughts worried and wracked his brain back and forth. He didn't know what to do. Should he look for her, or stay put?

His worried and soft side said one thing while his stubborn and prideful side reasoned for the opposite.

He grumbled, confused and unsure, he headed off to his room. He climbed under his sheets and forced his eyes shut, but was in no mood for slumber.

He knew what he had said must've taken a big effect on her. He'd said it out of anger and frustration; of course he didn't mean it. But his harsh tongue just wouldn't stop dropping insults. He couldn't stop himself from the bubble that was building inside him; he just exploded and let it all out. Thinking of the image of Maka crying was tearing him apart. The image of Maka's tears running down her pale face, shoulders trembling and biting her lip to hold herself back from saying any more. He was trying to make her understand, but it only left him in regret and sadness.

He didn't care if she was still angry at him; it would be shocking if she wasn't. He just hoped she was safe.

* * *

Maka sat on a park bench. Wooden and old; the green paint peeling off, letting its original, bare self be shown to anyone.

A fountain was the centre of the park; it's main attraction. Children of all ages stood around, dipping their tiny hands in and lightly splashing each other with the crystal clear water. Couples threw coins in for wishes, while adults took photos to keep the memory. All of them had bright smiles on their faces, simply because they can share precious moments with their loved ones.

Maka thought about bringing the group here, just to hangout some time. It was a beautiful scenery, with shops not too far away. But she knew she had to make up with Soul first.

Soul was always first. She thought about all the adventures they went through. All the times they spent together as partners, whether it was on the battlefield or at home. When they would laugh together and when they would argue. Whenever Maka was hurt, Soul was there to help. When Maka was in danger, he would risk his life to shield her. He would hide her tears from the rest of the world, but embarrass her in front of the class. He was always there when she needed him most, to make her smile or to back her up.

Soul had accepted Maka for who she was. He never judged her, or told her to change. He never expected too much from her, or told her she wasn't good enough. It's why Maka could be herself around him, because he liked her for being herself. Even though he was a pain in the ass, she would never forget how thankful for she is. She knew, deep down he wasn't a complete jerk. She had seen his soft side more than enough to know the truth.

Maka stood up. It was just a stupid argument. They got hot headed for a simple misunderstanding. Surely, he must be thinking the same way. If he were angry, she would understand. What she said was beyond terrible, but she didn't want to cut off this special relationship they had. It was much too precious to be thrown away like this.

She checked her watch, and realised the time. She looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to grow dark. She had been here much too long, and had to leave right now. If she had stayed any longer, it would have been difficult to find her way home. She began to trace her steps and head home, playing possible scenarios in her head and hoping it would all end well.

* * *

Quickly, before he changed his mind once again, Soul slipped on his black leather jacket and locked the apartment door behind him.

Heading down the stairs, he began to brainstorm all the possible places she could be: the library or bookstore, coffee, Tsubaki's, DWMA, fountain park. It could be any of these places.

He hopped onto his motorbike and sped off to the closest place he could think of.

Maka. This is Maka. She wasn't just 'another person'. She was his partner. The only one who could trust her life on him, and the one he could depend on at all times. Sure, they were complete opposites, but maybe that's what made they click. That's what made her so special. She wasn't forced to be beside him, she _chose_ to be beside him. For the monster he was and for the past he lived, she pushed it all away and liked Soul for simply being Soul.

That very reason is the reason why he is on his bike searching every bit of town just to see her safe. He always appreciated everything Maka did for her; he just didn't know how to show it. Expressing his feelings was something he still found so difficult to do in front of her. He liked it when he cooked for her, when she helped him understand what he couldn't, when she fought hard just to spare them another day to live. Without her, he couldn't imagine where he would be today. He probably wouldn't even be breathing on this earth anymore. She had showed him the brighter side of life, and raised his spirits. She'd given him a reason to live; a reason not to lock his self away, hidden from the world. He's seen what she had done to Chrona. She could show the world, and for that, he owes his very life to her.

Maka's character itself was unique. It's what made people attracted to her. He never knew such passion and courage could exist. She was such a nerd, always having her head stuck in a book, but he didn't dislike it. It showed she was eager to learn more. When she got put down, she would do everything she could to show them wrong. She would improve in any way she could, wanting herself to become stronger physically and mentally. It was what he loved about her.

Maka was his first priority. Maka was his first everything, and he wasn't going to forget it all because of a stupid, childish fight out of stress and frustration. It was uncool and immature. When he finds her, he plans to be mature about it. He wants to bring her home in a happy mood, and to forget about the horrid argument.

He notices the sky darken and cursed in his mind. He had to find her quickly, before the creeps come out to play. He sped up, and concentrated hard on the road. He was going to find her, and return her home safe.

* * *

Soul didn't know where else to look, it had been an hour since he set out and he was slowly growing into panic. His mind spun at all the possible things that might've happened to her.

He started up his bike again, and slowly drove around, eyeing each corner and edge of town. He had called up both Tsubaki and Liz, only to get the same answer; they had not seen her all day, neither having any contact. It meant that Maka was alone this entire time, just like he had been.

He felt himself slowly becoming frustrated. He pulled over at a random street and hopped off his bike. He felt like screaming his lungs out into the nearby forest, loud enough to scare off all the birds that had inhabited in there.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. He felt the cold night air brush past, and listened to the swaying of the trees' branches.

And then he heard it. Soft whimpers calling out softly. Automatically reacting, he leapt into the forest and ran as fast as his legs would allow him. The sobbing got louder, and he was so certain he knew what he was going to find. His mind went blank with only one thought that he concentrated on. He pushed the branches out of his face and finally found what he was looking for.

There Maka sat, with her knees tucked into her chest and face hidden behind her palms surrounded by trees. She was lost and didn't know what to do. She felt frustrated and tired from the mix of emotions from that day, which distracted her and led her off into the wrong direction. It was all too much for her to handle. She wanted to be back at her home, _their home_, safe and sound, lying on the sofa beside Soul, watching a comedy movie they would both enjoy.

Carefully, not wanting to startle her, he wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her close to his chest. He felt her lightly jump, and then sniffle while whispering his name. She tugged on his shirt, staining her tears on it.

"Idiot, I looked everywhere for you." He scolded, in a soft tone. She hiccupped. "Let's go home."

She couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: hurhurhur. Well. That turned out differently to what I had expected. I wrote this because I realised how crap my comeback fic was /cries. So here's SoMa. I've always wanted to write a fic on SoMa.

Anyway, hope y'all liked it. Have a safe and happy holiday :) Happy New Year!

-splash_  
_


End file.
